


An Unshaven Child

by jandis



Series: An Adventure in Time and Sex [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Car Sex, Cavemen, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandis/pseuds/jandis
Summary: Part 1 in a series that takes canon doctor who stories and scenes and sexes them up in a variety of ways into alternate sexy versions of the episodes.





	1. Can I Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Susan is 18 in this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian helps Barbara relieve some stress whilst they talk about their student...

“Susan Foreman, she’s your problem too?” Ian asked, as he approached behind Barbara, his colleague at Coal Hill School, as she was looking in some books.   He lined himself right up behind her and stretched his arm around in front of her.  She lent back into the hug.

“Yes.”

They rocked back and forth, side to side and he could feel his growing cock attempting to break out of his trousers and through her skirt.

“You don’t know what to make of her?” he asked.

“No.”  She replied.

“How old is she, Barbara?”

“Eighteen.”  Barbara replied, it only just hitting her how young that girl was.  She tried her best to suppress her thoughts about her, but the combination of thinking about Susan as well as Ian pressing into her back was sending her into overdrive.  “I had a talk with her and told her she ought to specialize. Well, she seemed quite interested until I said I'd be willing to work with her at her home.” 

Barbara, of course, had ulterior motive for wanting to work with Susan at her home.

As they talked about the strange child that attended both Ian’s science class and Barbara’s history class, Ian moved his hands down into Barbara’s skirt and underneath her cotton underwear.  She moaned as quietly as she could as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

“I…I…” Barbara struggled to talk now as Ian moved faster and faster.  “I thought we could drive there, wait till she arrives, and see where she goes”

Ian could feel her clenching and stopped his hand suddenly as she came all over it.  She lent even further back into him and he put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming in ecstasy. 

“Alright then” he said.  “After you”.

He extracted his hand, gave Barbara a moment to compose herself, pull up her skirt, and leave the room.


	2. So Wonderfully Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Barbara have some fun before stalking their student...

“I feel frightened, as if we’re about to interfere with something that’s best left alone,” she confided in Ian.

“Come on, let’s get it over with,” he said, shifting his body towards her so that he was nearly on top of her by the time she realised what was happening.

“No wait, not that!” She said reflexively, before instantly changing her mind.  “Well, okay then.”

Ian straddled Barbara now so that he was fully on top of her in her seat.  He flipped the lever on the back of it and the chair dropped horizontally.  As they both fell with it, Ian expertly stopped himself by placing his arms out to break his fall, then lowered himself onto Barbara’s face into a hard, passionate kiss.

Ian worked his way down her body with his mouth, finally pulling down the skirt and underwear that he had explored once already that day.  Barbara grabbed onto his hair and played with it as his tongue caressed her causing waves of pleasure to run through her body even better than earlier.

One by one, Ian used more and more fingers on her, causing her moans to get louder with each.  With his other hand, Ian slowly stroked his cock, preparing it for her.

After four fingers, Ian decided it was time.  He took off his trousers and underwear completely and threw them over the steering wheel. He manoeuvred himself in the cramped space back so that he was on top of Barbara and slowly pressed himself inside her causing not only her to moan again, but him too this time.

He pumped himself up and down, almost doing press-ups on top of her.  She took off her top revealing her breasts to him, which, knowing his cue, he took hold of and played with using his large hands, gripping them, softly twisting her nipples.

Seeing that he was tiring of the exercise, Barbara grabbed hold of Ian and pulled him down so that he was flat on top of her.  He sighed heavily in relief, but she wasn’t letting him off that easy.  She flipped them both over, her on top now.  Leaning onto his heavily toned chest for support she bounced herself on top of him, vigorously rubbing her pussy up and down three times for every one thrust of the cock inside her.  This was much more comfortable and familiar for them both.

Slowly and slowly for the next five minutes they got faster and faster, Barbara occasionally stopping for a few seconds to give Ian a break. 

Suddenly, they heard a noise…footsteps.  They froze.  Ian tried to get up, forgetting the body of the gorgeous woman on top of him. 

“Can you see anything?” he asked.

“A policeman!” Barbara replied.  Not needing to be asked, she extracted herself from him and threw him his clothes from the steering wheel. 


	3. They Say You Sit All Day Rubbing…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za x Hur  
> Hur 'tries out' one of her options whilst he tries to make fire i.e. she rubs him whilst he rubs sticks.

“...your hands together whilst he brings us meat!” Hur accused the man she wanted to be given to as he sat there rubbing his bone in between his hands, not the bone she was used to.  She started at it twisting in between his large dirt infested hands, imagining he was playing with his other bone.  They didn’t have a proper word for it.

“Without meat we go hungry, without fire we die.” He said, eyes totally focused on rubbing over a pile of pathetic twigs.  If only he paid that much attention to her.   She licked her lips and bit her tongue staring at him.

“Old men see no further than tomorrow’s meat,” she said, thinking about the meat that she wanted right now.  Time to play the jealously line, she thought to herself.  “They will make Kal the leader, my father will give me to him!”  She knew this would really get him going.  He’d be furious enough to let her play with _his_ bone, although she should have been saving herself for whoever became leader.  She didn’t see anything wrong with testing out prospective leaders though and she’d already ‘tried out’ Kal earlier.

Za looked over at her for a second, there was no way _his_ woman was going to be given to Kal.   He would be leader, he would have Hur.  Hur knew this, grinned slyly at him.

“Kal is no leader!” He said, with primitive rage brewing in his eyes. 

“The leader is the one who makes fire…” said Hur, moving her way slowly to behind Za who continued to rub his bone.  Slowly, she reached her hands around in front of him and felt up his furs and feeling his body.  It was less toned than Kal so naturally she was slightly disappointed, but it didn’t stop her from working her way down and prising the rough garment that was protecting his hairy bone from the elements.  She grabbed it with her own hands and rubbed it to the same rhythm that he rubbed the animal bone.

She rubbed it up and down, feeling it grow in her hand and a fire of pleasure brew in his brain.     He rubbed his bone more vigorously, faster and faster between his hands.  She followed suit, rubbing his between her hands.  She took one hand off and stroked his hairy chest with her other hand as she felt a fire brew up in his shaft.  As both his body and his cock pulsated back and forth with pressure, she nestled her mouth in his neck, kissing the dirty skin.  She didn’t even care he stunk, she was so used to it, and besides, she was too horny to notice.

His body stopped pulsating as she felt the warm liquid ooze in between the fingers of her right hand as he moaned “Ah, ah, ah, AH, AHHHHHH!!”.  She smiled into his neck knowing she’d done good.  She moved back round to his side and leaned on the stone where his twigs where, looking into his eyes.  He relaxed, having released some of the anger.  He felt so good, he hadn’t even notice that his bone had dropped to the floor.  He picked it up and looked at his pathetic twigs. He picked one up.

“Where has the fire gone!? Where!?” He shouted at his twigs, snapping one in two.  “Where!!?”


	4. Jealous of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za x Hur x Susan

“I don’t understand what you’re doing,” said Hur, deeply jealous of the younger girl who was tenderly caressing the skin of the man who was to be hers. She was used to strangers wanting to kill. Why were these people acting this way? Perhaps they had some other motive, but no. They looked like they genuinely cared for him. “Why do you not kill?”

Susan’s hands moved down Za’s body now, applying water from a cloth to his wounds. Hur couldn’t help but wince as she massaged dangerously close to his crotch. _That should be me!_ She thought to herself. Susan, however was entirely focused on healing the most primitive human she’d ever met. Even at this low level of intelligence, the species fascinated her.

“How can we explain to her? She doesn’t understand kindness of friendship?” Ian said to Barbara. Barbara had ideas, but she daren’t say them to Ian.

Hur watched Susan like a hawk, staring at her making sure she didn’t put a finger out of line. She scanned up and down Za’s body, looking for any signs of pleasure…there! In his lower furs, a bulge. He was enjoying the touch of another woman.

“Listen to them, they do not kill,” He said, voice raspy in a pained tone with a subtle hint of pleasure. Enough was enough, Hur had to step in. She grabbed Susan’s arm who instinctively jolted back. She pushed a shocked Susan away and started massaging Za herself more roughly than Susan had. With one clean swipe, she removed his furs revealing his large hairy cock and she stared at Susan as she started jerking it quickly up and down with one hand, asserting dominance over her rival woman. Za’s groans of pain turned to pleasure in time with Hur’s quick jerks.

There was only one thing Susan could think to do to calm the situation, and she did it almost instinctively. She took a sharp breath and leaned forward to press her lips against Hur’s. This time, it was her turn to be shocked. She could hardly believe that another girl was doing something to her that had so traditionally been done by a man. It was rough and passionate too, but soft and delicate at the same time. Susan bit Hur’s lips gently. Susan parted their mouths and looked at Hur, she moved her hand on top of Hur’s, which had frozen still clutching at Za’s hard penis.

“Friend,” She said, moving Hur’s hand up and down again. Hur begun understood the meaning of the word. She smiled at Susan and allowed her to move her hand up and down the thick shaft. She moved back in to a kiss, initiating it herself this time.

With one of her hands still stroking cock, Susan moved her right hand and wrapper it around Hur, pulling her in nearer making the kiss even more passionate. They released for breath simultaneously, but instantly started kissing again even harder. Hur was sure that Za would be enjoying this were he conscious enough to comprehend it.

What Susan considered a demonstration of love and friendship (in her own pervy way), Hur, at this point, considered a demonstration of womanly dominance, and she was determined to show this young girl who called herself Susan that she was the dominant female over her. She pushed Susan to the floor and pulled down her thick furs revealing her hairy vagina. Susan thought it was hardly worth her wearing skins! She watched from her position lying on the ground as Hur climbed on top of Za’s body, lowering herself onto his still hard cock as he waned in and out of consciousness, creating a mess of hair and fur where their bodies connected. Za groaned and Hur moaned as she slid up and down him.

She stared at Susan as she rode the caveman, a primitive fire in her eyes. Susan was captivated by such raw expression of the most primal human emotion.

Ian and Barbara looked over to see what was going on. They approached either side of Susan and too watched in awe as Hur leant back so that her hands were on the ground and pressed herself up and down on her cock, still staring at Susan.

Susan was glad that Hur was learning the concept of friendship and sharing enough for her to invite her to share Za, completely oblivious to the fact that Hur considered this a power game. She hooked a finger into her trousers, caught her underwear as well and removed the school uniform she was still wearing. Compared to Hur’s jungle, Susan looked like a hillside, smooth and slightly bony. She used a slim finger and ran it through her pussy, preparing herself, but as she realised how wet she was, she needn’t have bothered. She stood up with help from Barbara (who took the opportunity to gaze and the 18-year old’s lovely tight ass) and moved to stand over Za’s head, with one leg by each of his ears. It was a shame his eyes were closed.

She gave herself two more runs through with the same finger to make sure, and then licked them to taste herself, much to Ian and Barbara’s amusement. At least if she didn’t manage to convince Hur they were there to help, she would have some fun and give Ian and Barbara a good show at the same time.

She lowered herself onto Za’s semi-conscious face, muffling his moans with her wetness balancing herself so that she would not smother him, but was also at eye level with Hur, who continued to stare at her and bounce on his cock. Susan started riding his face forcing him to move his nose around inside her so that he could breathe whilst simultaneously giving her pleasure.

Ian and Barbara watched. Ian placed a hand to his chin, as if contemplating and studying the events that were unfolding before him. Barbara glanced between the threesome and Ian, willing him to be more turned on by this like she was. She felt a twinge and reflexively clutched herself with one hand and rubbed herself discretely so that Ian wouldn’t notice. She cleared her voice though, released herself and resigned to watch in agony next to Ian.

Hur let herself rest and twisted in circles on his cock, thrusting back and forth now for some variety and to get his cock to rub up against a different part of her. She leaned forward and placed her hands on each of Susan’s shoulders for balance. Susan two thrusted, more gently so as not to hurt Za. The two kissed again, Susan placing her hands around Hur’s head and massaging the back of her neck.

The touch of both the young girl and the man that was to be hers caused an orgasm to start brewing, she thrusted more vigorously, twisting her head in different directions so she could kiss Susan at every angle. She bounced a few more times, took a hand off Susan’s shoulders and started rubbing herself at the same time. Faster, faster, faster...she came hard and moaned loudly into Susan’s mouth, lips still touching.

Susan started cumming now too, but, before she could, Hur’s hand pressed back causing her to fall off Za’s face before she could climax properly. Frustrated, Susan just had to play with herself to cum, and she did so. With three fingers, she brought herself to climax and her whole body heaved as she moaned and writhed on the floor.

As she slowly calmed down, she watched as Hur had fully lowered herself onto Za’s body, breasts pressed against his, kissing his still semi-conscious face. She reached down in between them and felt for his cock, grabbing it in her fist, slapping it against her before sticking it back inside her.

She put her arms around his head and bounced her ass up and down on him and kissing him as she did so. Feeling that he was about to cum, she moved herself backwards causing his dick to flop out and spasm as his cum dribbled out of the top and covered her, falling in between her hairs and down towards her skin. She played with it and rubbed his sticky cum between her fingers and into her mouth.

Za spluttered awake giving Hur and Susan a fright!

“Water!” he said, opening and closing his mouth and licking his lips as if he’d just eaten something salty.

“Water…” said Hur, sliding off his body to lie on the ground to rest next to Susan.


End file.
